


How the Goddamn Series Should Have Ended

by etherealApostate



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Murder-Suicide, no explicit romantic/sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealApostate/pseuds/etherealApostate
Summary: I just watched That Episode of death note and this is how im coping. so yeah, this is written assuming L catches on to Lights particular plot to kill him and takes preemptive, drastic measures.





	

There was something intimately magnetic about Light, L knew that -- ‘cept he could never quite figure which way around the magnet was turned.  It was really a superimposition of the two states, he liked to think. The image echoed in his mind as rain crashed down around him, almost through him. His gaze felt paper-thin.

He stood there, bent but still upright, in defiance to the rain, as Light entered the rooftop. L knew he’d wander up here eventually. He’s always looking, in that meandering-cat way of his, the same way L looks at things.

L went through with the act. He’d been playing this plan on repeat in his head ever since he’d taken the handcuffs off Light. L held his hand to his ear, forced Light closer, and took a little step back to the edge.

L’s arms hung from their sockets as if by only a coincidence of sinew as he spoke. He chewed his lips between sentences, tasted the rain on them. He didn’t tell Light about the bells.

With death gods confirmed to exist, they both knew that premonitions could be on the table now. No need to risk Light’s suspicion like that.

The resonance only got louder in his mind as he spoke. The plan was catching like a scratched record now in his brain.

He couldn’t say any goodbyes until after the critical moment.So, none at all. And when it came, well, he knew. He was ready.

Not moving his eyes from Light’s expression (some unreadable sympathy was there), he stepped closer. He was well within arm’s reach. They were silent a moment. L could see Light’s eyes narrow very slightly.

“Light…” L breathed, and with one sweeping gesture, hooked his arms tight around Light’s midriff (soaking wet, permeated with cold water, the sharp press of the fabric dissolved in his time outside) and launched them both over the roof.

Light barked something indiscernible as they plummeted down, only beginning to free himself from L’s grasp around what L reckoned to be the eighteenth floor. In response, L pulled Light ( _Kira)_ closer, wrapping his legs around his now-victim’s. The wind whistled in one of L’s ears as the other pressed against Light’s taut, struggling chest.

Should be around the fifth floor now. L felt his heart pounding.

At impact, L heard Light’s bones – and his own – crunch, and then he was gone.

The blood mixed with rain, flooding away. A passerby stopped in confusion, then horror; her umbrella rolled to the ground. Her eyes fixed on the death-grip embrace that lay before her. Light’s eyes were closed. L’s were wide open.


End file.
